Hey Lucy
by Brielle H
Summary: Natsu visited Lucy's grave today, but he wasn't expecting her to be there. -DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, IT'S CHARACTERS, OR THE SONG IN THIS STORY. I OWN ONLY THE STORY ITSELF-


**Ohayou minna! Er meh gerd I found this song Lucy by Skillet, and felt inspired to write this oneshot. WARNING: YOU MIGHT CRY This has a major character death in it, but NaLu fluff. Enjoy! ^.^**

 **(I recommend listening to the song before or during the story, makes it better in my opinion)**

 _Hey Lucy I remember your name_

 _I left a dozen roses on your grave today_

Natsu knelt before her grave. Four years ago today, he lost her. His best friend, his partner, his first love, his only love.

 _I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_

 _I just came to talk for a while_

 _I got some things I need to say_

She died saving Natsu from a shadow mage attack. The attack was full of poison that had entered her system, and she slowly died surrounded by her friends and family.

 _Now that it's over_

 _I just wanna hold her_

 _I'd give up all the world to see_

 _That little piece of Heaven looking back at me_

Yes, she was his angel. Lucy was everything to the fire mage. When she faded into golden dust and floated away, he grabbed the specks of dust, praying that she would come back if he did. But she didn't.

 _Now that it's over_

 _I just wanna hold her_

 _I gotta live with the choices I made_

 _And I can't live with myself today_

Natsu wished he told her how he felt earlier than he did. He told her when he ran back to the guild with her in his arms. She barely mumbled back, "I love you too." He ran even harder and always laid next to her, keeping her warm and holding her.

 _Hey Lucy I remembered your birthday_

 _They it'd bring some closure, to say your name_

 _I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_

 _But all I got are these roses to give_

 _And they can't help me make amends_

Happy was with Carla and Wendy mourning. Natsu knew that Happy was never going to be the same either. He cried every night, and he said it hurt worse than when Lisanna was absorbed in the anima. Natsu couldn't agree more.

 _Now that it's over_

 _I just wanna hold her_

 _I'd give up all the world to see_

 _That little piece of Heaven looking back at me_

 _Now that it's over_

 _I just wanna hold her_

 _I gotta live with the choices I've made_

 _And I can't live with myself today_

Natsu wished he could see her again, but in the middle of his mourning, a scent appeared. One that was extremely similar to hers. Natsu stood up slowly and turned around to see a hooded figure standing behind him.

 _Here we are, now you're in my arms_

 _I never wanted anything so bad_

 _Here we are, for a brand new start_

 _Living the life that we could've had_

The hood dropped, and there stood the girl he thought was dead. She looked pale, but there wasn't a hole in her stomach. Her veins weren't black, and her brown eyes looked… dead.

 _Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

 _Me and Lucy never wanna end_

 _Just another moment in your eyes_

 _I'll see you in another life_

 _In heaven where we never say goodbye_

"L-Luce?"

"Hey Natsu," Lucy responded with open arms.

Natsu immediately ran into them and cried into her chest.

 _Now that it's over_

 _I just wanna hold her_

 _I'd give up all the world to see_

 _That little piece of Heaven looking back at me_

 _Now that it's over_

 _I just wanna hold her_

 _I gotta live with the choices I've made_

 _And I can't live with myself today_

"H-How," Natsu began.

"I'm not alive Natsu. I'm a ghost, but I wanted to come back to do something," Lucy responded and she pulled away from their hug.

"Lucy…"

The ghost leaned up and kissed his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss was sweet, longing, and full of love. Lucy pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Lucy, why did you jump in front of that shadow for me? Do you not know what you did because of that," Natsu said.

"I did it because it means you would be saved. I would do it all over again if you could live."

 _Here we are now you're in my arms_

 _Here we are for a brand new start_

 _I've gotta live with the choices I've made_

 _And I can't live with myself today_

"Natsu, it wasn't your fault. Enjoy life, bring laughter back to the guild. You'll see me again. I promise," Lucy said and leaned in to give one last kiss. "Natsu, promise me you won't get yourself killed on purpose."

Natsu was shocked; she knew he's been thinking of suicide? Natsu wiped away his tears and took her face in his hands.

"I promise."

 _Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

 _Me and Lucy never wanna end_

 _Got to live with the choices I've made_

 _And I can't live with myself today_

"I love you Natsu. I'll see you later, okay," Lucy said with a small smile and she started glowing again.

Natsu smiled back and held her right hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her guild mark.

"I love you too, and yeah. I'll see you later Luce," he said with a few tears leaking down again.

Lucy completely faded away once again, but this time, Natsu was smiling. He got to see her one more time. His hand went up to his lips, and he smiled. Her lips were warm.

 _Hey Lucy I remembered your name_

 **Gomenasai! I tried to make it happy but sad, but, gahh! T.T I was crying while writing this. Leave me a lovely review! Byeee!**


End file.
